Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild)
Hyrule Castle is the fifth and final dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Hyrule Field region of the Central Hyrule province, and it is controlled by Calamity Ganon. Several named locations appear inside and outside the castle. Castle's rooms and locations Lockup Within the dungeon there is a section of Hyrule Castle called Lockup. It apparently once served as the Castle's dungeon as it contains prison cells filled with monsters. Going through Lockup is optional however it will reward Link with valuable equipment. Link can also take on the "Test of the Royal Guard" in which he must defeat a Stalnox imprisoned within one of the cells. Defeating the giant results in Link being recognized as a Knight of Hyrule and he is rewarded with a Treasure Chest containing the mighty Hylian Shield, the strongest shield in the game, which can take up to 27 Guardian's Laser shots before breaking. Library The Library has many of the entrances leading to the secret underground tunnels and hallways within Hyrule Castle. The library is filled with Lizalfos enemies which can be killed for their weapons. Using the Magnesis Rune, Link can pull bookshelves out of the walls to reveal secret tunnels that lead deeper into the dungeon. Dining Hall The Dining Hall is a room containing Moblins which can be fought and killed for their weapons. The Royal Guard's Spear can be found hiding inside the fireplace as well as a recipe book that helps Link complete the side quest "A Royal Recipe". There is also many raw and cooked ingredients that can be looted. Sanctum Calamity Ganon is battled in the Sanctum, a room located atop the castle. Optional battles If Link rushes to Hyrule Castle to face Calamity Ganon, he will first have to face the Scourges of the Divine Beasts that have not been beforehand freed and their bosses defeated. Story After destroying much of Hyrule, Ganon was sealed inside of Hyrule Castle. Calamity Ganon can be seen floating over the castle in the beginning of the game. Items * Royal Bow * Royal Claymore * Royal Halberd * Great Thunderblade * Hylian Shield Locations Inside the castle * Dining Hall * Docks * East Passage * First Gatehouse * Guards' Chamber * King's Study * Library * Lockup * Observation Room * Princess Zelda's Room * Princess Zelda's Study * Saas Ko'sah Shrine * Sanctum * Second Gatehouse * West Passage Outside the castle * Boneyard Bridge * Helmhead Bridge * Hyrule Castle Moat * Hyrule Forest Park * Moat Bridge * Royal Ancient Lab Ruins Town ruins * Castle Town Watchtower * Castle Town Prison * Central Square * East Castle Town * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Hyrule Cathedral * Quarry Ruins * Water Reservoir * West Castle Town Mini-Bosses * Stalnox (Hyrule Castle Lockup) * Stone Talus Bosses * Calamity Ganon * Dark Beast Ganon Optional bosses * Waterblight Ganon * Fireblight Ganon * Windblight Ganon * Thunderblight Ganon Gallery BoTW Hyrule Castle.jpg|Hyrule Castle Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild dungeons